Babysitting Fun
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: DBZ Babysitting Fun


Come on Chi Chi come out with me. I can't Bulma what about our sons. Gohan could watch them cant he. No he's going out with Goku for a night on the town. Really do you think they would mined if Vegeta went with them. hang on moving the phone away from her Chi Chi called to Goku. Ya Goku said holding weights. When you and Gohan go out later Bulma wanted to know if Vegeta could go with you. Of course he can if he wants to the more the merrier. Chi Chi put the phone back to her head and said yes Goku said Vegeta can go Bulma.

But we still don't know who could watch the boys. Hey Chi Chi what's up anyway. well Goku Bulma want me to go out with her but I don't want to leave Goten alone and Bulma feels the same with Trunks. Why not ask Videl if she could watch the boys. Bulma Goku just had an idea to ask Videl if she would babysit the boys. Go for it. Chi Chi put Bulma on hold and rang the home of her son Gohan and his wife Videl. Gohan answered the phone and said Yes mom. Gohan will you put Videl on if she can talk.

Gohan handed the phone to Videl and said she wants to talk to you. Hey Chi Chi what's up? Videl are you doing anything tonight. No i'm free why. Could you babysitting Goten? Sure but why are you going out to? Yes i'm going out with Bulma. Oh would Bulma like me to watch Trunks as well. Well if you hold on I'll call her and ask. Ok. Chi Chi put Videl on hold and went back to her call with Bulma. Ok Videl will watch the boys great I'll see you later so Chi Chi. Chi Chi ended the call will Bulma and returned to her call with Videl.

Ok Videl so you don't mined watching Trunks and Goten tonight. No not at all. Later that day Goten and Trunks went over to Gohan and Videl house so Videl could babysit them. Hey Goten, Trunks, Videl said. For the record Videl we shouldn't be here. Why do you think that Trunks. Were Saiyans we can look after ourselves. I know that but your mom's want you to be normal beside you might have fun here. That evening Trunks and Goten were looking around the house. Hey Trunks I found something come look. Trunks went to see what Goten had found.

Ok lets see. Goten showed Trunks what he found and asked so Trunks do you know what it is. It's a dildo a women's sex toy. Oh that would explain why my mom has one two. Goten do you remember me tell you about sex. Yes. Well then you should be fine. Trunks and Goten then returned to the front room to see Videl lying on the couch eating some ice cream and reading a book. Hey Goten look Videl is reading porn. So she is. Hey i'm gonna draw a naked picture of her in this sketch pad.

Goten watched as Trunks drew a pic of Videl naked licking and his cock and stroking Goten's cock as well while Goten fingers her pussy. That is very good Trunks. Thanks bud I can see you enjoyed it thou your cock is erect. Well so is yours Trunks. well mine got erect will I was drawing. Videl walked over and saw the picture and that both Trunks and Goten had boners. Boy what are you doing she said taking the pad as Videl cot the boys off guard. You boys drew this. Trunks did it Videl. The picture was getting Videl horny.

Ok boy I cut you a deal if you do something for me I'll let you both fuck me for real. The boys agreed and Videl said ok I'll be back as she left room. Goten you relish that she can ask you to do anything. Yes I do. Videl returned with a camcorder and said ok boys I want you to have sex with each other while I record. So Trunks and Goten did as Videl asked they remove their clothes and had sex with each other after they were finished . Ok boys it time for my part of our deal Videl as she started striping off all her clothes and laid down on the couch.

The Boys walked over to her Goten started squeezing Videl's tits and Trunks fingering her pussy and did so until she came. Then Trunks took his rock hard cock and rammed it into Videl's pussy started fucking her at the same time Videl started giving Goten a blowjob. After a while both Trunks and Goten came Trunk in Videl's pussy and Goten in her mouth. Videl swallowed Goten's cum then the boys switched Goten started fucking Videl's and Trunks got a blowjob.

After another while both Trunks and Goten came again after which Videl swallowed Trunks cum and said boys not a word to anyone and you may get to have round 2 with me. Trunks and Goten both agreed by saying ok. 


End file.
